The Hardest Decision
by iloveromance
Summary: Depressed over Daphne's lack of romantic attention, Niles makes a drastic decision.. But he has a change of heart when he realizes that love comes in many forms.


It wasn't a rejection, not really. But it was enough for Niles to know that he had come to the end of the line, as far as Daphne Moon was concerned. He'd tried-oh how he'd tried-to show her how he felt about her. He knew as a man and as a psychiatrist that honesty was the best policy and all he had to do was take her aside and tell her the truth. Six simple words; _Daphne, I'm in love with you_. But he couldn't do it. And so, that night, while lying awake in bed, he made a decision; a huge decision.

After a few quick phone calls, his plan was set in motion. Now all he had to do was to break the news to his family. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done.  
With all the strength he could muster, he rang Frasier's doorbell. The door was answered within seconds and he was grateful that he saw no sign of Daphne.

"Well, Niles, what brings you by?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, Frasier and I've come to a decision."

"Oh? And what brought about this decision?"

"I think you know, Frasier. I should have done this a long time ago, in fact."

"Done what?"

"I'm moving, Frasier. To Arizona. I'm quitting my practice and am going to live my life."

"Niles have you gone completely out of your mind? How are you going to live?"

"I have plenty saved up and if worse comes to worst, I'll just re-enter the workforce."

"But Niles, Arizona? What possibly possessed you to do this? You haven't been to Arizona in, what…. Ages? With Maris?"

Niles swallowed hard. "I-I realize that, but she has nothing to do with it."

"Let me guess…. This has to do with Daphne."

"Well…"

"Niles, why don't we sit and talk about this, all right? I know that your latest attempt to get Daphne to notice you didn't go as planned but-."

"Didn't go as planned? Didn't go as planned?" Niles retorted. "That's a major understatement! I had everything ready! The wine, the food, the music…"

"Yes, I remember, Niles, but-."

"I picked up the phone to call her, Frasier. I really did. But she started going on and on about her boyfriend and the date that she was so excited to share with him. I-I couldn't deal with it anymore."

"This is why we should sit down and talk about this! Now if you'd just-."

Niles was so upset he felt tears well in his eyes. And he made no attempt to hide them. "Frasier, I can't, all right? I just… I need to cut ties to her all together."

"Are you serious? After all you've been through, you really want to do that?"

"I-I have to."

"Why?"

"Because Daphne is…. Well, look…. Just… tell her goodbye for me, all right?"

"Don't you think you should do that yourself?"

"I-…."

"Niles, you need to at least talk to her."

"She doesn't want anything to do with me. She made that abundantly clear. She hates me." It was an over the top statement if ever there was one, but he couldn't help the way he felt.

"You know that is not true. Daphne cares about you."

"Right, as a friend. But Frasier, I want more. I _need_ more. And if all I can get from her is friendship, then I don't need any of it."

Frasier gasped. "That's a horrible and selfish thing to say! Daphne would do anything for you, Niles. You know that! How can you just pass off that kind of friendship for your own selfish lack of a love life?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"I think I understand more than you realize. You're wallowing in self-depression, pining over someone who has done nothing but care about you. Why isn't friendship enough?"

"Because it's… Look, I can't explain it, all right? I just…"

Niles sighed, feeling the wrath of his brother's words. Frasier was right. He should have never downplayed his relationship with Daphne. She meant the world to him and so did their friendship. He made a vow to make it up to her before he left for Montana and prayed that Frasier wouldn't tell Daphne about what he'd said.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean it." He said after a long silence. "It's just…"

"I know, Niles."

"Her friendship means the world to me and-."

"Just… promise me something, all right?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't leave without telling her the truth. You owe her that much."

"Of course I'm going to tell her goodbye! What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Actually that's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

Frasier sighed deeply. "You need to tell her that you appreciate her friendship. And do it soon, not after you're gone."

"Frasier-."

"If you're really her friend, you'll-."

The door opened and they looked up. Niles' heart began to race. For standing in the doorway was a vision, an angel.

"Oh hello, Dr. Crane." Her smile seemed to light up the room. "I didn't know that you were going to be here. I'll just put these groceries away and I'll leave you and your brother alone. You look like you're in the middle of something important."

"Well-."

"Actually I have some work I need to do in my bedroom so I'll leave you two alone." Frasier said.

When Frasier was gone, Niles glanced at Daphne. "Oh, here let me carry those groceries for you."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I-Is your brother all right? He looked a little…"

"It's not him, Daphne."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… um… There's something I need to tell you."

"All right. What is it?"

He put the last of the cereal away and turned to face her. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say to anyone and now he didn't know if he'd be able to say it.

When the silence went on for much longer than expected, she turned to him.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"Daphne, if I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh?"

He took a deep breath. "Daphne, I love you."

His confession mad her smile. "Well, I… That's sweet, Dr. Crane. I love you too."

"Y-you…"

"Yes and your brother and father as well. I love you all."

"We… We love you too, but I meant…"

"You're a wonderful friend, Niles Crane. And I love you very much."

To his surprise she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Tears sprang to his eyes and to his horror, appeared on his cheeks. When he drew back he did his best to wipe them away without her seeing, but he was too late. Her smile disappeared. "You're scaring me…"

"I-I'm sorry, Daphne. I just…"

"Look, whatever it is you have to tell me, I promise I'll understand. "

"All right." He led her over to the sofa and sat down beside her. It was hard, oh so hard to look into her eyes of brown and not be swept away by them. And then he felt her hand slip into his.

"Dr. Crane… I hope you know that you can trust me. Whatever it is, I'll never tell another soul."

"Yes, well… Thank you Daphne. That means a lot to me."

"Now what is it?"

"I-I've made a decision… a- a big decision actually and… well, I've decided to leave Seattle."

Her eyes widened. "Leave Seattle? Oh… I see. Where will you go?"

"I'm moving to Arizona. I-I've quit my practice and everything is all set."

"I-I see…" She said again. "Well, when are you leaving?"

"Probably in the next few days."

"Well… I'm glad you told me."

"Daphne-."

"Will you excuse me, please?"

"Of course… I should be going as well."

He couldn't help noticing the way she barely glanced at him and then quickly left the room. Perhaps she didn't want to see him cry.

He turned and walked out of Frasier's condo, determined to make a beeline for his car. If he hurried, he could get on the phone and confirm everything and then leave before he had a chance to change his mind. But something, he wasn't sure what it was, made him stop in the middle of the Elliott Bay Towers lobby and turn around.

He couldn't do this.

Frasier was right. Daphne's friendship meant too much to him. And hadn't he told his patients time and time again that sometimes friendships were more important than romantic relationships? Perhaps nothing romantic would ever happen between him and Daphne. That was no reason to run away like a coward. And sometimes friendships turned into something more. He wouldn't hold his breath, but he would no longer take anything for granted; especially friendships.

He knew that he needed to undo everything that he'd done, but he needed to something more important first. With all the courage he could muster, he returned to Frasier's apartment, grateful that the door was still unlocked. He tiptoed inside, careful not to frighten anyone.  
The condo was quiet, almost eerily so and he considered leaving again. But then he saw movement coming from the balcony. At next glance, he noticed her, pacing back and forth.

Daphne…

Hesitantly he walked to the balcony and opened the door. She was standing with her back to him gazing out at the Seattle skyline. But when he came closer he noticed something else. She was crying, almost uncontrollably. Her body shook with sobs and his heart shattered. He'd done this to her… or someone had. He planned his next move carefully.

He stepped onto the balcony. "Daphne…"

She whirled around and the sight of her tear streaked face was enough to send him over the edge. "Dr. Crane… I-I thought you left."

He moved closer. "I know… I was…. But actually…"

"I'm sorry I ran out like that. I want you to know that I'll miss you so much~ You mean the world to me and I'll never forget everything you've done for me."

"Daphne, I-."

She moved even closer and pressed her lips against his. "I love you, Dr. Crane. I really do. I've loved men before, romantically I mean, but none of their so called friendships mean as much to me as you, your brother and your father. You invited me into your family and I'll never-."

He took her into his arms and held her tightly. They cried against one another, holding on as though they would vanish if they let go.

"Daphne, please don't cry. I can't…"

Slowly she drew out of his arms and looked at him. "So… when you leaving? I assume you're packed already?"

He nodded. "Yes. And I should probably get home so that I can take care of things."

"Right. I'm sure you have a lot of things to do."

"Like unpacking."

"Unpacking? But I thought-."

"I've changed my mind. I'm not leaving."

"What? But you said-."

"I know and I was wrong. I mean, I was going to leave for the wrong reasons."

"What reasons are those?"

"It doesn't matter now. The point is that I value your friendship and it means the world to me, as do Frasier and Dad. I can't leave."

"You're really staying?"

He smiled. "It looks that way."  
Once again she threw her arms around him. "I love you, Dr. Crane. I love you so much."

He squeezed her tightly, doing his best to calm her trembling body. "I-I love you too, Daphne."

They held each other for a long time, neither of them daring to let go. And he was still holding onto her when he looked through the window and saw Frasier enter his condo. Frasier's smile told Niles that everything was going to be all right. For it was already wonderful.

THE END


End file.
